Panic!
by cndrow
Summary: Alex and Donnie get sick, and Mikey panics- everyone else is gone, leaving him to be the caretaker!  Warnings: Oneshot; set sometime during my fanfic 'Déjà Vu All Over Again'; mild allusions to tcest.


Disclaimer & Warnings:  
I do not own the Turtles, as much as I would love to.  
Alexandria/Lexi is my own OC, however.  
*Contains allusions turtlecest.*  
Oneshot.  
Setting:  
Another glimpse into Alex and her boys' lives after my fanfic 'Three Little Words' ended.

Panic!

Turns out trying the new Chinese restaurant was a very bad idea, but Donnie and Alex loved the exotic food with an unholy obsession.

Alex fell ill first; darting upstairs with an odd expression on her face before disappearing into the restroom. Michaelangelo watched her go with some trepidation- should he go check on her? He decided he'd wait ten minutes, then see if she needed anything.

The ten minutes were nearly up when Raphael and Leonardo came downstairs, swathed in thick dark coats and hats, their faces lit with excitement. Every other Tuesday night was their 'date night', and Mikey grinned at their flushed faces as they slowly walked arm in arm to the exit. Mikey had no idea what they did when they went out, but they were always gone until the wee hours in the morning. He liked it when they went out; that signaled at least a week of peace between the volatile pair. Perfect for this weekend when Hannah would be coming over for a family dinner!

He smiled stupidly at the TV, completely lost in daydreams of his girlfriend. Alex was forgotten as he idly flipped through the channels until the lab door flew open.

Mikey gaped as he watched Donatello flee to the bathroom as well, and he felt the first dredges of panic seep into his mind. Donnie was sick too? That thought didn't compute. Donnie was the medic of the family; he wasn't supposed to get sick. Ever.

He scrabbled at his cell, flipping it open and dialing Leo's number swiftly. It rang and rang before finally going to voicemail. Frantically he tried Raphael's. Same deal.

Dammit. They usually turned their cells off on their night, but Mikey had hoped they'd forgotten just this once.

Splinter had gone to April's to watch some awards show with her, and they had apparently taken the phone off the hook. They took those stupid shows way too seriously.

Mikey climbed off the couch and cautiously made his way to the bathroom. He rapped on the door sharply before peeking in.

"Donnie?" he called tentatively.

"Here," came his brother's weak voice.

"What's going on?" Mikey asked fearfully, creeping slowly inside. He spotted Alex collapsed in Donnie's lap; his brother was leaned back against the tiled wall. They were both pale and covered in a sheen of sweat.

"Uh oh," Mikey muttered, freezing in his tracks.

"Just some food poisoning," Donnie explained feebly. "Mike, need you to help out, 'kay?"

"Um. Um, I can try but you always take care of us, I haven't really taken care of anyone, not like this-," He watched in horror as that odd look crossed Alex's face again before she scrambled out of Donnie's lap and dove for a neighboring toilet.

Mikey fled.

He stood out on the landing, deathgirp on the railing, wheezing as he tried to calm his stomach. He could take a lot of things, but not _that._ He gulped air into his lungs as he tried to squash his guilt. They needed him, but he couldn't help.

He snapped his fingers then dug his cell out once more. He punched in a line of numbers, waiting breathlessly while it rang. Finally a blessed voice answered, and Mikey heaved a sigh of relief.

"Mikey?" Hannah hissed. "I'm busy! What's going on?"

"Hannie, you gotta help me!" Mikey gasped. "You gotta get down here now, _now,_ like an hour ago, pronto!"

"Mikey," she whispered, "I'm in the middle of a _very _important meeting-,"

"That's not till next Tuesday," he said, confused.

"It _is_ next Tuesday, numbskull."

Mikey winced. Raph was already rubbing off on her. "_Pleeeease,_ Hannie, you've got to get down here! Donnie and Alex are sick and I can't help them and father's gone and Leo and Raph are off sexing each other or something and I'm all alone and-,"

"Mikey," she said louder, then dropped her voice back to a whisper. "I can't talk right now."

"No!" he begged desperately. "They're throwing up and I can't be around them or I'll start doing it too and you've got to come help! _Please!_ I'll do anything!"

Silence.

"Hannie?" he said timidly.

"…I'll be there in a half-hour. But you owe me, Mikey. Big time. You owe me like Leo owes Donnie."

"_Thank you,_" he sobbed. "You're the best Hannie, I'm going to smother you in kisses!"

She snorted and the phone went dead.

Forty minutes later a babbling Mikey was half-dragging Hannah up the stairs, pointing at the bathroom. She sighed, telling him to wait outside before pushing the door open.

Mikey spent several tense minutes out on the landing before she emerged.

"Are they okay?" he asked urgently. She patted his arm, giving him a reassuring smile.

"They will be fine, they're just pretty miserable right now. C'mon, you can help me get some drinks ready for them."

"Thanks, Hannie," Mikey said, crushing her against his chest in a fierce hug. "I... If it had been anything else I wouldn't've bothered you, I promise."

"I had to leave an editorial meeting twenty minutes early," Hannah said irritably, though she gave him a soft smile. "I'll just have to go in early to work Monday."

"Okay," he replied, relaxing. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder as they descended the stairs, nuzzling her bare neck. "Maybe I could convince you to stay the night for once?"

"No," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh c'mon," he wheedled, giving her his best 'innocent baby brother' look he'd spent years perfecting. "I'm not _implying_ anything, you know that."

She nodded, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I know. But no."

He sighed in frustration, and she chuckled.

Mikey was able to convince her to stay at least until the other two could be put safely to bed, and it was reaching 2am when they helped a wobbly Donnie and Alex to their old bedroom just down the hall from the bathroom. They tucked them into bed with several blankets to ward off the chill of the room, then retreated downstairs. Mikey watched in despair as Hannah grabbed her coat.

"Can't you stay just one night?" he pleaded, holding her hands in his.

"Mikey, I have my own brothers at home waiting for me," she said gently.

Michaelangelo nodded then, straightening and smiling. "Now that I can understand. I'll walk you home if you like."

"You might want to stay in case they need something," she said, tilting her head toward the stairs.

"But…" He paused, leaning forward to kiss her forehead. "They'd want me to take care of you. They'll be fine for a bit."

"I can take care of myself," she said, rolling her eyes, but she hooked her arm through his.

"I know." Mikey rubbed his jaw, giving her a coy smile. "I remember."

They shared a chuckle as they made their way to the exit. They froze as they heard something heavy slam against the outside; Mikey pulled her to the shadows just as the door swung open. He put a finger to her lips, warning her to be silent.

Two darkened figures burst into the hallway, so close to each other they appeared to be one large shadow. Soft churrs and urgent moans echoed around them as they slowly, clumsily made their way past Mikey and Hannah and disappeared into the living area.

"See?" Mikey laughed uneasily. "You should totally spend the night."

"Yeah… I'll pass," she said dryly.


End file.
